As a parking brake unit of a forklift, there is a parking brake unit provided in a power train provided between a transmission and a differential mechanism (for example, see Patent Literature 1). It is desirable that the parking brake unit brakes a plurality of wheels, but a parking brake unit provided for each wheel is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of the assembling operation or the manufacture cost. In contrast, as described above, when the parking brake unit is provided in the power train reaching the differential mechanism, the plurality of wheels may be braked even by a single parking brake unit. Accordingly, compared to the case where each wheel is provided with the parking brake unit, the number of handling components may be decreased, and hence the manufacture operation may be facilitated or the manufacture cost may be decreased.